There are methods and tools in the market that can help with capturing knowledge via defined processes, documentation, and knowledge management databases. And, there are a variety of learning strategies and systems ranging from traditional classroom to e-learning to deliver the knowledge.
In a more specific example, Instructional Designers arrange media and content to help learners and teachers transfer knowledge most effectively. The process consists broadly of determining the current state of learner understanding, defining the end goal of instruction, and creating some media-based “intervention” to assist in the transition. Ideally, the process is informed by pedagogically-tested theories of learning and may take place in student-only, teacher-led or community-based settings. The outcome of this instruction may be directly observable and scientifically measured or completely hidden and assumed.
For learning-based systems, Instructional Designers capture knowledge from Subject Matter Experts. This knowledge capture is traditionally acquired through questionnaires. Ideally, this could be an iterative process to refine the knowledge captured. Further, in learning-based games, the knowledge is tied to a gaming scenario. The gaming scenario is based on the knowledge acquired and is traditionally captured in a design document, which is essentially a word document, explaining every movement/action/situation that might happen in a game. Then, a gaming development team refers to the design document to design a game engine, and with the help of a media specialist, media is incorporated into the raw game to make it more attractive, interesting, and engaging.
However, the gaming design document is provided to game development teams in a very high level of abstraction. This high level abstraction tends to be confusing and difficult to interpret. This, in turn, leads to misunderstandings between designers and developers and can significantly slow down the design and development process. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.